Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging head, a liquid discharging unit, and a device to discharge liquid.
Background Art
A liquid repellent film is formed on the side of the discharging surface of the nozzle plate of a liquid discharging head (also referred to as droplet discharging head) to stably discharge a liquid.
As for a device to discharge a liquid using a liquid discharging head, the discharging surface is wiped by a blade to maintain and restore the discharging performance of the liquid discharging head.
As a result, the water repellent film is abraded by repetition of the wiping, thereby degrading the liquid repellency thereof.